


Obliviate

by 0anon0



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, Dubious Consent, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Memory Alteration, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 18:04:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9249530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0anon0/pseuds/0anon0
Summary: Colin Creevey wondered what Harry Potter was doing out of bed at night. What he found was the opposite of what he expected.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own any characters or concepts; they belong to their respective owners.  
> Note: All characters are written as older than 18 years of age.

Colin had a strange feeling of déjà vu. The corridor he was in was deep in the bowels of the castle, and yet Colin was sure he had been there before. He crept down the corridor, and stopped at a door that seemed like all the others. Colin somehow knew that behind this door, he would find all of the answers to what Harry Potter was doing. He took out his wand, cast a Disillusionment Charm, and waited.

Not long later, footsteps echoed down the corridor. As Colin had predicted, Harry hurried down the corridor, and stopped at the door. He tapped the handle with his wand, and the door swung open. Harry stepped inside, leaving the door ajar behind him. Colin slipped inside after him.

The room was an empty classroom that looked like it hadn't been used in years. Broken tables and chairs were pushed against the back wall. Harry walked to the teacher's desk, and sat in the chair. He put his feet on the desk, but didn't do anything else. Colin scurried as quietly as he could to the corner of the room, and watched, but Harry did nothing.

Five minutes later, the door was pushed open. It blocked Colin's view, but he heard someone enter the room.

"You're late", Harry said.

The door swung shut, revealing Draco Malfoy. He scowled at Harry.

"I got held up", he said. "Peeves was floating around the lower staircase, and I had to go a long way round to avoid him."

Draco crossed the room in a few strides. By the time he reached Harry, the Gryffindor was on his feet. Colin was shocked as the Slytherin and the Gryffindor — two bitter enemies — embraced. He had to suck in a gasp. Not that it mattered. Harry and Draco were too absorbed with each other. Colin had never expected an illicit affair between Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy. Even if he could have imagined that Harry came down to this abandoned classroom every week, Colin would never have guessed it was to meet Draco. Their rivalry was notorious.

That fact didn't seem to stop the two wizards. They kissed passionately, hands roaming the other's body. Haphazardly, they stripped off clothes, and threw them on the floor. Now naked, they pressed their bodies together, kissing again. When they pulled apart, both Harry and Draco were breathing heavily. Harry leant against the teacher's desk, as Draco fell to his knees. The Slytherin picked up Harry's cock — now fully erect — and took it in his mouth. Harry closed his eyes, and let out a low moan as Draco sucked.

Colin couldn't tear his eyes away. Deep inside, he'd always wanted to see his idol naked, but he never imagined that he would stumble of Harry in the process of having sex with another guy, let along Draco Malfoy. Colin wanted to run away, to hide from this truth, but couldn't without giving himself away. He just had to bare it.

Harry let out another moan. His eyes flew open. He looked around the room wildly, before his eyes settled on Colin. Colin checked again to make sure that his Disillusionment Charm was still working. It was. But Harry just stared into Colin's eyes, as if he knew Colin was watching him, and where he was standing. It made Colin nervous. Draco continued to bob down on Harry's cock. Colin could see the lust in Harry's face, and knew the Gryffindor was enjoying himself.

Finally, Draco pulled off Harry's cock with a pop. He stood, and kissed Harry again. When he pulled away, Draco turned, and leaned against another desk. Harry held his cock in one hand, and used the other to explore Draco's ass. He pushed a finger into the Slytherin's hole, eliciting a moan from him. Then, Harry lined up his cock with Draco's asshole, and pushed inside. Draco let out a yell of pleasure, and pushed back onto Harry. Harry began to fuck the Slytherin, slowing speeding up.

All this time, Harry hadn't taken his eyes away from the corner where Colin stood. It freaked Colin out. Harry licked his lips, as if he were imagining what Colin would taste like. But that couldn't be right. Harry couldn't know Colin was watching him; he would have said something, surely. Nonetheless, Colin felt his cock grow in his pants, excited by the notion that Harry was thinking about him in a sexual way. Carefully, Colin palmed his cock through his jeans, trying hard to keep himself out of control. He looked up again, and saw that Harry was still looking at him. But one of his hands was entangled in Draco's hair, pulling his head up. The Slytherin's eyes were closed, and his mouth was open. Draco let out another moan.

Colin closed his eyes. He focused all his energy on stopping himself from whimpering. Colin was so absorbed, that he didn't notice that Harry and Draco had stopped making any sound until it was too late. Colin's eyes flew open. Harry and Draco were standing directly in front of him, wands raised. Harry tapped Colin on the head, and Colin felt his Disillusionment Charm fade away.

"Colin", Harry said with a smile. "Nice of you to join us."

Colin felt his face go as pale as Draco's. He was in deep trouble now. Although Harry was nice, he wouldn't appreciate Colin walking in on his tryst with his enemy. It was Draco, however, who spoke next.

"Were you enjoying what we were doing?" he asked.

Draco's voice was husky and raw. That in itself made Colin suppress a shiver, and force himself not to think about the Slytherin's lips around his cock.

"N-n-no!" Colin stammered, his lie transparent.

Harry and Draco glanced at each other, exasperated. Draco reached down, and cupped Colin's crotch with one hand. Colin hard-on was obvious to the touch.

"Need I say more?" Draco commented dryly.

Colin screwed his eyes shut, sure that he was now going to be beaten up. Both Harry and Draco were bigger and stronger than him. Colin knew he would stand no chance. But what Colin felt as the opposite of what he was expecting. Soft lips pressed against his own. He opened his eyes, and stared into green ones. Colin gulped, but didn't pull away. This was the essence of his wildest dreams.

Colin was so absorbed with Harry's lips pressed onto his that he didn't hear the sound of his jeans being unzipped, nor feel them and his underwear being pulled down. Colin only became conscious of what was happening when he felt a warm mouth on his cock. He tried to look down, but Harry's hands held his head in place, and his idol's tongue forced it's way into his mouth. Colin moaned into Harry's mouth.

"You're such a bad boy", Harry mutter as he pulled back. "You love this. You love being worked over by two guys."

Colin didn't reply. He couldn't reply. His mind had gone into overload, his brain short-circuiting. Harry kissed him again, rougher this time. He bit Colin's lip, drawing blood. Colin gasped, but didn't move or protest. He was at Harry and Draco's mercy.

Harry stepped back, directing Colin's gaze downwards, so that he took in Draco below him. Draco's tongue flicked over Colin's cock, then took it all into his mouth, down to its root. Colin could see a bulge form in the Slytherin's throat from his cock.

"Oh my god!" Colin breathed.

Harry reached down and pulled Colin's shirt up and over his head. It fell to the floor at their feet. The dominant Gryffindor tweaked one of Colin's nipples, watching him squirm. Colin let out another gasp, and Harry smiled.

Draco continued to suck Colin's cock. His hand coiled around the base tightly, preventing Colin from cumming. Even with Colin's fairly marginal experience with blowjobs, he could tell that Draco was an expert.

"How long have you been doing this?" Colin asked between gasps.

"For some time", Harry answered. "It started off as an altercation in the changing rooms after a Quidditch match, but quickly blossomed into something more. You didn't expect this, did you?"

Colin shook his head, trying to follow what Harry was saying, while Draco's mouth felt oh-so-good on his cock. Harry's smile widened.

"I knew that you'd react like this ever since you followed me from the common room", he continued.

Colin opened his mouth to protest, but at that moment, Draco took his cock deep, and took his hand away from the base. Colin screamed as he came. Draco swallowed all of his seed. Colin slumped, and only didn't fall because Harry caught him.

"It's ok", he said softly as he and Draco carried Colin over to the teacher's desk. "We'll make it alright."

As Colin lay in a haze of pleasure, Harry and Draco efficiently stripped him. The Gryffindor lay on the desk exposed, as Harry and Draco stated at him hungrily.

"What did he taste like?" Harry asked.

"Like strawberries and cream", Draco answered.

Harry laughed, and ran his hands down Colin's body.

"Let's get on with it", Draco said greedily.

Harry nodded eagerly. He lifted Colin's legs up, letting Draco position himself between them. Draco lined his cock up with Colin's entrance.

"Just relax", Harry advised, whispering in Colin's ear.

Draco pushed his cock inside the Gryffindor. Colin easily accommodated it, though he let out a whimper at the penetration.

"There", Harry whispered. "That wasn't too bad, wasn't it?"

Colin didn't reply. His eyes were closed, and his mouth was slightly ajar. Harry slipped a finger inside, opening Colin's mouth further.

"You can do me a favour too, while you're here", he said.

He positioned Colin so that his head was over the edge of the desk, then placed his cock at Colin's mouth. At this point, Colin's eyes opened, and he stared up at Harry. Harry stared down benevolently. He could see that Colin's eyes were glazed over with lust. Song his idol naked was one thing, but having his idol's cock at his mouth was a step beyond anything Colin could have imagined. As Harry had expected, Colin offered no resistance as Harry pushed his cock into the Gryffindor's mouth. He let out a groan as Colin's instincts took over, and he began to suck. Draco looked up.

"Is he good?" he asked.

"God, yes!" Harry exclaimed. "You?"

Draco nodded vigorously.

"You can have a go in a bit," he offered.

There was silence for a bit, then Harry pulled his cock out of Colin's mouth. A thread of saliva connected the open maw with Harry's member.

"My turn", Harry said to Draco.

Draco pulled out of Colin's ass, and the two of them switched sides. Colin opened his eyes.

"Please, more!" he pleaded.

Harry and Draco were willing to oblige. Harry slowly thrust into Colin's ass, still tight, even after Draco using it. Draco fed his cock into Colin's waiting mouths. Colin lay between the two, a cock in his ass and his mouth. As Harry was reaching his limit, his reached down and began jerking off Colin's cock. Colin moaned in pleasure around Draco's cock.

When Colin finally came, his ass contracted around Harry's cock. Harry removed his cock and jerked it a few times. He came too, his seed mixing with Colin's on Colin's abdomen. Finally, Draco pulled his cock out of Colin's mouth, and came on Colin's chest.

Colin lay in the desk, half-conscious. Harry and Draco stood over him.

"Do we have to?" Harry asked, looking troubled.

"We have to", Draco said regretfully. "You know he'll tell everyone he knows about us if we let him go."

"I know", Harry replied, "but this is getting ridiculous. What is this? The fifth time?"

"It's him or us", Draco said, though he didn't look to certain.

Harry nodded, and retrieved his wand.

"Obliviate!" he said, his wand pointed at Colin.

* * *

Colin had lost Harry again. His idol somehow always managed to give him the slip in the dungeons. So Colin had found an abandoned classroom to wait for Harry to come by on the way back. But either Harry had gone back to the Gryffindor tower by a different route, or had slipped by him without making a sound. Colin had finally jerked of to the thought of the taste of Harry's cock in his lips. It seemed to feel more real down here. Now, Colin wiped himself clean, and dressed. He would try again next week. Maybe then he would find up what Harry was up to.


End file.
